Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami Remastered
by Rellik Eht Deraj
Summary: same thing with a few changes


Code Geass: Knightmare of the Shinigami

A/N: so yeah I probably should apologize for this bt it couldn't be helped. Looking at this stories predecessor I made grievous errors in both grammar and story structure. I took two series that were both most notable for their drama and put too much humor into the crossover and on top of that I did one thing I thought I would never do. A made a character that was clearly too powerful. Granted GRIM will remain in the story but the circumstances under which activates will differ greatly so as to not have a character with too much power. So without further ado I give you my latest attempt at a Code Geass, Gundam Wing crossover.

Prologue

17 year old, and former Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell sat back in the pilot's seat of the shuttle as he gazed at the stars, patiently waiting for the auto pilot to reach his destination, his latest mission from the Preventers, a simple infiltrate, gather intelligence, and sabotage combination, his specialty.

At the beginning he had thrown a fit about having to take the mission, he had appearances to maintain after all, but truthfully he needed this right now. He needed to get away from it all and besides, nothing put his mind at ease like a _little_ explosion, at least when he was the one causing it. Closing his eyes he thought about what had transpired up until this exact moment.

_Flashback:_

He was marching down the halls of the Preventers headquarters the secretary that worked at the front desk desperately trying to keep up with him in her high heels and skirt. Suffice to say he was angry, no scratch that, he was more than angry, he was downright pissed. Not two weeks ago his girlfriend Hilde had broken up with him saying she needed a little time to think and to clear her head, and of course barely two days after that he had found her sitting outside some café laughing it up and flirting with some guy she had once introduced him to saying he was just an old friend from basic training when she had been with OZ. The little slut had been cheating on him the whole time.

On top of that he was constantly being called away from his small business so that Wufei and Heero could _train _him to be a better agent, their idea of training being that they would physically beat the shit out of him. Apparently the idea was that by using their techniques on him he would be able to pick up on how to use them quicker. He wouldn't admit it but they were right, he was getting better.

And let's not forget the reason why he was now practically stomping towards Lady Une's office. The Damn woman had had the gall to call him away from his three weeks of requested leave just because no one else happened to be available for the mission at the time.

Bursting through the large double oak doors he began to shout, "Damn it Une, how the hell do you justify calling me away from my fucking vacation?"

The calm expression glued to her face only added fuel to the fire that was Duo's rage, "Ah Duo, please come in, I've been expecting you."

"I'm sorry Lady Une," apologized her secretary with a bow, "he just burst right in before I could…"

Lady Une merely waved her off, "It's all right Regina, please return to your desk."

"Yes milady," said the woman as she left, closing the doors behind her.

"Duo, why don't you have a seat," said Une as she motioned to one of the many chairs in her office.

Duo regarded the soft leather chairs with disinterest before answering, "No thanks, I prefer to stand."

"If that is what you prefer," said the Preventers Director with disinterest sliding a stack of papers to the side, "Now for the reason I brought you here. For the past six months we've been receiving reports of suspicious activity going on in one of the abandoned satellite bases that belonged to OZ. We've been monitoring the satellite closely but unfortunately we haven't been able to confirm or deny these reports, until a week ago when we intercepted a supply shuttle on its way to the base."

"Is that all" questioned Duo with disinterest.

"No," said Une, "the cargo the shuttle was carrying was scrap from mass produced mobile suits that were built using Gundanium alloy, not only that but it appears that whoever it was that organized the shipment was also interested in the Gundams."

This seemed to grab Duo's attention.

"More specifically, it would seem that their interest was mostly focused on your Deathscythe. We found the hyper jammers as well as its active cloaking and beam deflection shield with the scrap parts."

"This can't be right," yelled Duo, "I self-destructed the Deathscythe along with all the other Gundams , how could they have possibly obtained those parts. On top of that all the left over scrap was supposed to be shipped off to be melted down."

"I'm not saying that you didn't, but whoever it was has the resources to salvage and obtain parts from even top secret government facilities."

"So what is my mission," asked Duo grimly his personality going from angry to no nonsense business in an instant.

"We interrogated the man piloting the shuttle but were unable to get much other than the docking codes for the satellite and the fact that he was hired anonymously which means he has no clue who he is working for. So we need you to infiltrate the satellite and gather as much information as you can. If you find anything that looks like it could possibly be trouble cripple and disable all operations in the satellite. Is that understood agent Reaper?"

"Yea, yea, I get it, and I don't really care as long as I get to blow something up," responded Duo as he slipped back into his carefree attitude with an ease and grace only he could accomplish, "Don't worry, infiltration and sabotage are my specialty remember?"

"All too well Maxwell, all too well."

"So tell me," inquired Duo, "Why exactly couldn't one of the others do this mission?"

"As of right now Wufei and Trowa are currently training new recruits whilst Quatre is currently held up in some business meetings.

"Meetings?"

"Apparently our young friend has taken it upon himself to branch out his business into as many industries and fields of research as humanly possible all for the betterment of mankind."

"Yeah that sounds like Quatre," sighed Duo, "now tell me what has mister dark and brooding so busy that he refused a mission like this."

"Heero," corrected Lady Une, "is currently running security for Lady Relena's charity banquet."

"Of course he is, where ever the pink princess goes her Heero is sure to follow," Duo japed, the setup had just been too perfect.

_Flashback End_

And after that the rest was pretty much self-explanatory. So now here he was sitting, gazing at the stars, contemplating the parameters of his mission.

"_Unidentified shuttle,"_ came a voice over the radio, _"You are entering restricted space. Enter the docking code immediately or prepare to be fired upon." _

"Alpha, Lima, Lima, Mike, Echo, November, Mike, Uniform, Sierra, Tango, Delta, India, Echo."

"_Very well, transport vessel 00965, proceed to docking bay three."_

Duo piloted the shuttle to the specified docking station and began the docking process. Duo made his way over to the hatch as the docking process was finally completed and donned the space suit that occupied the locker next to it. The pressurized seals on the airlock hissed as he opened the door slowly and stepped into wide passage that connected the large space station to the freighter.

He made his way casually down the passage to the next airlock. The double doors opened slowly as he approached. They were blast doors made from thick carbon steel, sturdy enough but not likely to hold for long if they had to endure a mobile suit assault.

The doors closed behind him as he stepped through them. He was now trapped in a small room with nowhere to run. It wasn't the first time this had happened on a mission and it probably wouldn't be the last.

He took a quick look around the room to get a grasp on his surroundings should the worst happen. The room was painted a dull gray as most space stations tended to be. Behind him were the blast doors and in front of him lie a thick metal airtight door that led to the next room and beside that was what he could only assume was a bullet proof one-way mirror. Between the door and the mirror sat a single intercom while lining walls were numerous small air vents.

As he finished up his assessment of the room the intercom crackled to life, "_Pilot, please remove your suit and prepare for decontamination procedures._"

Duo released a sigh of relief. Decontamination was standard procedure on all space vessels, should a pathogen be released the entire crew could be incapacitated or worse within a week. As he began to remove his outer garment he silently thanked whatever god it was that existed that the identities of the Gundam pilots had never been publicly released. Removing the last portion of the suit he was left in his black outfit that resembled a priest's garb, it had become a sort of uniform for him. To be brutally honest it was the only part of his life that was uniform, everything else just seemed to be a mess.

A multi colored mist poured into the room through the vents. The familiar scent of mint and alcohol flooded his nostril as the chemical mist did its work. Closing his eyes he took another whiff as he patiently for the procedure to end, as he did so he discovered another scent mixed in the mist.

'Shit,' cursed Duo in his head as he snapped his eyes open. His vision was already going hazy, his arms and legs were quickly turning to jelly. Coughing violently, Duo fell to his knees as they buckled beneath him. The world around him started to fade as his head hit the metal floor with a dull thud. He could see the mist receding as it was filtered out of the room. The door in front of him opened and the last thing he saw before unconsciousness finally claimed him was a pair of shiny black shoes and a white lab coat.

A/N: So how was this new beginning? I know a lot of you guys must really hate me right now and I apologize. I was simply unsatisfied with the direction my latest attempt was taking so I had to start anew.


End file.
